


The Tribute Vice Pays To Virtue

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow scores a direct hit (Set during Grave)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tribute Vice Pays To Virtue

Willow had tossed him from floor to ceiling, ripped his magic away, left him to die, but that wasn't the worst thing she'd done to him.  
  
She'd spoken the truth.  
  
 _You're such a hypocrite._  
  
He'd known how dangerous magic could be, given a few warnings about it here and there, but he'd asked her to do advanced spells whenever he and Buffy needed one. Of course Willow had always said yes. He'd never found her a mentor to help her understand and control her magic, because Willow's development as a witch hadn't been his primary concern. As much as he'd loved her, he'd always loved defending the world a little more. The world didn't need a happy, well-adjusted young woman. The world had needed a witch who could cast a Unification spell, or channel enough power and dark magic to fight a hellgod and survive. He'd encouraged the magic as long as the world got saved in the end.   
  
He'd helped make her what she was now--the dark magic coursing through her came from books from his shop. (Why on earth did he have them on display, when all they did was encourage misuse of magic?) And his solution to the problem she raised? More magic.  
  
 _You're such a hypocrite._  
  
He'd always pushed Buffy to make sacrifices for the greater good. But after she died, he'd taken the easy way out, leaving Willow and the others to defend the Hellmouth on their own. Even though they were pushed to the limit by ordinary vamps. Even though Willow and Tara had to take care of Dawn on top of everything else. Even though he was the only who ever got paid to fight evil, who could devote all his time to it if he chose. Even though he knew the Buffybot was malfunctioning. Even though he knew what could happen on the Hellmouth with no Slayer to guard it. He'd tried to sneak out without even saying goodbye.  
  
When he'd come back, he'd lectured Willow about responsibility and Buffy about being an adult.  
  
The dust in the air was getting thicker and he struggled to breathe. He could sense Willow raising the temple. He wondered if Willow would tell him any more truths before the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/13/2013


End file.
